shalourshipping story
by Eclipse silvestar
Summary: Shalourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**So yea a new fanfic** **now this one is going to be perfect**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon understand?**

in the city of lumiose there is 3 heroes there waiting for a new adventure

"so red are u ready for kalos" a Raven haired boy exclaimed

"u bet I am" red replied with a anxious look on his face

"how about you babe" ash says "are u ready for our adventure"

"ash how many times have I told u not to flirt with me" leaf gives him a serious face

"alright yea whatever" he replies as he turns around

"my sisters gym is not in this city" a teenage says with sorrow "but there is a gym in this city" Alexa points at the middle of a map in the wall "prism tower electric type gym"

"thanks I think will go now Alexa" red gently holds leafs hand and starts walking

"bet I'll get over there first red" screams ash as he starts to run to prism tower

Prism tower is so big that u could see it from a mile away. As ash gets there he sees a hot girl in the distance and knows what he has to do. Ash runs to the girl apparently named korrina

"hey there are u here to challenge the gym pretty girl" he says with a smile

"yea my name is korrina" she replies returning him the smile

When leaf and red arrive they run to ash as they knew what he was doing. But when they saw the girls smile they decided to hear the conversation.

"so korrina u said u had a lucario" says ash with a smirk "wanna battle"

"your on ash" she says full of excitement "how does a 1 on 1 sound"

"Perfect but actually before we have a battle I gotta go get my starter" he replies with a frown cause he wants to have a battle

Korrina puts her hand on his shoulder "well have our battle after let's go get your starter" she says with a warm smile

Over with red and leaf hearing the conversation

"ash did a good job flirting but when she sees his ruthless battling she'll change her mind bout him" leaf face palm at how childish they both are

"Yea let's follow them over to see until they arrive at the lab" red states

"sure why not" leaf starts walking when she sees they started moving

With ash and korrina

Korrina gets a little nervous "hey ash can I ask u something"

"sure korrina ask me anything" ash sees her nervousness but smirks at it

"can I travel with u" she says while she smiles when he nods

"sure korrina a hottie like u shouldn't get turned down" replies ash as they got to the lab

"HEY ASH" a familiar voice screams

"red?" said ash very confused

"the one and only I was going to tell u we need our starter but looks like your a step ahead of us" red says

"looks like u have company" leaf giggles at what she said

"sure I do her name is korrina she is also new to kalos but she has a lucario. She is also going to travel with us" ash replies

"hey there im korrina like ash said I am new to kalos but I have a lucario with me" she says proudly

"hey korrina let's go I want to get my starter" ash basically screech's

"ok ash take a chill pill" she said as a professor comes out with all the racket

"so all 4 of u are here for a starter am I correct?" A tall man with black hair screams out

"Yup" they all said synchronized

"Great my name is sycamour it's a pleasure to meet u" he replies "but since there is 4 of u I have a extra pair of sinnoh pokemon"

Without hesitation ash screams "I'll take it"

"Are u sure ash I'll take it if u want a kalos Pokemon" leaf face had a warm smile

"It's ok leaf I always wanted a sinnoh pokemon especially a starter so yea no need to worry" ash gave her a warm smile as well "isn't that what dawn always said man I miss her"

"Ash do u think dawn wanted to leave u of course not she's probably worried to death right now" red gave him a bit of a glare. Red gets close to ash and whispers in his ear "don't get too close to leaf would ya"

Ash glares back at him "hey don't blame me she smiled at me first"

Right when they started play fighting they get interrupted by the professor "ok let's get your starter, by the way ash the sinnoh starters are egg pokemon so they have strong egg moves"

30 minutes later after they get their starters

"hey that Chespin of yours korrina is cool and red your frokie is top lit and leaf your Fennekin looks so cute"

"Hey how about that battle now ash we're in the Pokemon center and there's a battlefield how about a starter battle"

"Ok let's go" ash replies

They go to the battlefield with red and leaf following

"Hey ready korrina, so it's a starter battle?" Ash said with a exited expression

"Yea ash hope u ready, u might have the type advantage but I'll win" korrina replied

"I think we should check our pokemon with our pokedex that's ok" ash says releasing his pokemon

"Go chimchar" ash screams as a little monkey like pokemon appears

"Chim chimchar" the pokemon screams "chimchar I want you to stand there im checking your moves and ability ok?" Ash takes out his pokedex and points it at chimchar "char?" The pokedex read..

 _ **Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.**_ **_It knows the moves leer, scratch and fire punch and it's ability is blaze_**

"OMG, this is perfect u have blaze witch will increase the power of fire punch" ash said with a technical smirk

"I'll check mine now" korrina points her pokedex to chespin "ches chespin?" The pokedex read

 ** _The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. It knows the moves scratch, growl an_** **_vine_** ** _whip_**.

"Wow chespin your a boss, how about it ash wanna start the battle" korrina screech's

"Sure let's start" ash replied

"I'll be referee" red calls out

"This will be a 1v1 starter battle. It's gonna be ash from pallet against korrina" red exclaimed

"Ash requested the challenge so he makes the first move"

"BEGIN" red continued

"Leer" as started

Chimchar glares at chespin witch lowers his accuracy

"ash your better than that scratch chespin" chespin charges at chimchar

"Take it" ash said without hesitation

"Huh" leaf said in the sidelines "why would ash let chimchar take that"

"I think I know why but I'm not sure" red responded

"What do u think?" said a confused leaf

"He's trying to activate blaze" said red with a smirk

"Finish this of chespin vine whip" 2 green thin green vines come out of chespin and hit chimchar

Ash whispers to himself "cmon chimchar u can take" korrina watch for the next 5 seconds

"Looks like chimchar is down I win" her eyes widen when she sees chimchar barely standing up with rage in his eyes. Once he stands up his tail becomes swirling flames and his eyes are red

"Good job chi" when ash sees chimchar using a move without him telling him he stops talking "flame wheel? Why did u use it without me telling you to" as he said that flame wheel hits chespin and makes him faint. Ash sees chimchar staring at him and is about to use flame wheel.

Red and leaf run to korrina "ASH!" she screamed when chimchar uses flame wheel. Red holds her back "he can take care of himself his stronger than he looks

Flame wheel hits ash, ash grabs chimchar as his shirt burn and u could see his muscles  
_

 **Answer to questions you probably asked**

 **1) why chimchar?**  
 **A: if u saw dp (diamond and pearl) u would know infernape was his ace in the series and best pokemon**

 **2) why korrina?**  
 **Shalourshipping is one of my favorite shipping out of all of them so yea**

 **3) why the fuck did I pick kalos**  
 **Cause I can have a problem**

 **4) was dawn ashs old girlfriend?**  
 **Yes**

 **5) will dawn appear in the fanfic?**  
 **Of course**

 **6) are red and ash brothers?**  
 **Yup**

 **7) will leaf become Ash's girlfriend?**  
 **Clearly not**


	2. Chapter 2

"MY SHIRT" screams ash as leaf, red and korrina in the sidelines wacthing

Without hesitating red says "need help" as soon as red saw the anger in his eyes he stayed back

"Chespin vine whip and follow it up with tackle" korrina glared hard at chimchar

"Pikachu thunderbolt" ash said as he glared at korrina for interfering "I recommend to stay back korrina" as leaf stares at ash in awe

"But but" korrina replied with a hint of sadness in her voice "but what, your chespin fainted" leaf interups

"He always gets like this but I'll stop him" red declared giving ash a glare and grabbing his pokeball

ash catches the glare and returns it "so its a battle" ash smirks

Red gets a little nervous and says "sure let's battle" red throws his pokeball "go froakie"

"Oh no" leaf says "what's wrong" korrina says "red never wins and ash is probably using pikachu so ash has a type advantage" leaf replies

"Go pikachu" ash says "let's make this quick..." "Thunderbolt" ash continued

"Try go dodge chespin" red has no hope of his pokemon dodging the move

As ash was letting go of chimchar which was on his right hand still trying to use flame wheel. When he lets go and returns the pokeball he falls on 1 knee because of the heat he endured. Ash almost faints but...

 **INSIDE THE POKEMON CENTER...**

"Can u please heal my Pokemon nurse joy my piplup is really hurt" and stranger said "my blaziken to can u please" the other girl continued

"Sure" nurse joy responded

The two strangers hear noises coming from outside

"Ohh that some people are battling" the nurse said as she almost gets interrupted

"And who might they be" the first stranger says "if it's not private or something"

"Definitely not there names are" she gets interrupted by steps

"Nurse joy ash is in trouble, his chimchar can't control it's rage ability and is out of control it hit him with flame wheel multiple times but ash endured it until he grabed him and when he destroyed red in a battle he let go of chimchar and now his holding in the pain while in one knee he's not OK" leaf is out of breath

"I'll go check, come with me you 2" the nurse claims

"ASH!?" the mysterious girl says leafs eyes widen as she turns and looks at the two girls

"D d d dawn an may" leaf states in shock to see both of Ash's ex girlfriend's

"The ones and only" they both say in sinc

"So who is this ash" kinda confused may asked

"Come see yourself" dawn said

After they go out ash is waiting for leaf to come

Ash glances at leaf as she arrives but he doesn't notice dawn and may. Leaf rolls her eyes once she noticed that nurse joy is holding in drewling.

Leaf rolls her eyes again "so how is ash nurse joy"

"H he's fine" nurse joy responded

"I'm glad" dawn said

Once ash heard the familiar voice he instantly stood up with no shirt and red taking care of chimchar "dawn!?" Ash eyes widened when he saw two people come out of leafs back

"Missed me" in a heartbeat dawn found herself kissing ash

Korrina watches as ash and dawn make out leaf sees korrina holding in tears "u OK korrina"

"No not really to think ash has a girlfriend"

"Not really that's his ex" leaf responded

"Really?"

"U know I tried to be with ash multiple times he's even started flirting me before u appeared he's really hard to get but I think he likes u a bit" stated leaf

"How did dawn get him"

Right when leaf was about to explain a bit walked through the door. Ash turned and his sweet look suddenly turned into a devilish glare

In the coldest voice ash could muster he told dawn "what is he doing here"

Leaf was about to explain when Paul interups her "what's he doing here" starts talking in a more trying to get ash jelouse voice "babe"

Ash pulls his cap over his eyes then says in a more softer voice "babe?'

"I'm sory ash but I liked Paul ever since we got together I was using u to get paul jelouse" dawn continued "but after a while I realized I actually love

After hearing that from dawn ash walked to Paul with the scariest look he whispered in his ear "it's a battle paul" after that ash just walked inside to the Pokemon center and near the computer

"Is he going to take out the Pokemon i think he is" leaf broke the awkward silence "just saying paul ash is ruthless u don't know him all that much but I'm just going to warn u" leaf spoke

Ash came out of the Pokemon center and sent out his pokemon "let's go paul my dragonite is ready to anahilate something"

Paul sends out his pokemon "electrive reck him"

In a heartbeat dragonite used dragon claw on electrive causing a scar to form and fainting it "what was that sorry I couldn't hear u" "I'm disappointed" as ash said that he put his dragonite back into its pokeball and left heading for prism tower

May broke the silence this time as she tried to run after ash but couldn't as red put his arm in front of her. Red Shaked his head in disapproval

May quickly shoved his hand and ran off for ash

 **End of the chapter, did u like it**

 **So questions you and btw I have a YouTube channel name? Phantom monster**

 **BTW I made a mistake saying that may waz ASH girlfriend yeah**


End file.
